Hello Me
by AmazingLadar
Summary: What if the duplicate version of the Doctor left in the parallel universe met the 11th Doctor?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya!  
><strong>**Recently I watched the series 4 finale. Then I browsed youtube and saw the deleted scene where the Doctor gives his duplicate a TARDIS seed. So it gave me this idea.  
>Oh, and, of course, I don't own any of these characters.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Doctor was walking the streets of Cardiff as if nothing was wrong. Because, really, nothing <em>was<em> wrong. He was with Amy, Rory and the lovely River Song. For the first time in a very long time, they were not chasing daleks, oods, cybermen, cracks in walls... they were just walking around town. No investigating just a very odd double date.

Amy and Rory walked hand in hand, hanging back from their daughter and their son in law. It was awkward enough just having to talk about it, they didn't want to take part in the actual dates. The Doctor and River had no real objection to this arrangement. They weren't much happier with the awkward conversations they had.

Suddenly, The Doctor pulled River to the side and they hid around the corner of a building. Amy and Rory gave him a weird. The Doctor tried to sign them an explanation. When that didn't work, River just motioned them to hide with them.

"Doctor, can I know what's going on now?" Amy asked when she approached him.

"If you look over there" the Doctor whispered "You will see the past me." The other three tried to turn the corner to take a peak. "No don't look! He'll see you!" the Doctor hissed.

"Why can't we say hello?" Rory asked.

"Because he can't interfere with his timeline" River said. "That's a very young version of you..."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're with Rose."

"So I am. That's not _that_ young!"

"Wait, sorry, whose Rose?" Rory asked.

"She's an old friend of mine" the Doctor said.

"Well, let's go say hello!" Amy said.

"I _can't_" The Doctor said. "Time line. Paradox!"

"You can't... but we can. Come on Rory! We can find out what the Doctor was like when he was younger!"

"No!" the Doctor reached out to grab them but it was too late. By then, the two had already pranced off into the distance to meet the tenth incarnation of him.

"Doctor, it's not _so_ bad. So what if they say hello. That's all they'll do. Say hello" River said. The Doctor looked around the corner to see the confrontation. Then he turned back to River.

"You want to hear something weird?"

"Always."

"I don't remember this..."

"What do you mean?"

"They're interfering with my timeline. That should alter my memories, but it's not. I don't remember meeting a red head and her husband in Cardiff. Another thing, I've ben very careful about my timeline. I've made sure to never to cross it unless absolutely necessary. I've never come to this date."

"Well, you must have. How else could you explain seeing yourself right there talking to Amy and Rory?"

"A parallel world and a duplicate..."

"What?" But there was no point in questioning him. By then, he was already running towards himself. River groaned and followed the Doctor.

"Amy, Rory! Hello!" the Doctor said wrapping his arms around them. Amy and Rory exchanged confused looks. "Rose, haven't seen you in a while. In a very _long_ while. How are things? How's Jackie? Does she still hate us?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Tenth Doctor asked.

"And what do you mean _us_?" Rose asked.

"Us. Me, and you" The Eleventh Doctor gestured to the Tenth Doctor. The Tenth Doctor's jaw dropped in excitement.

"No! That's incredible! I live! That's great news!" Tenth Doctor said.

"Doctor, an explanation please..." Rose said.

"Doctor, whatever happened to interfering with your timeline?" Amy asked.

"Oh, that's the beautiful part. That's not me. Well, he is me. But not really. He's part Time Lord part Human! All the memories of my past" Eleventh Doctor said.

"I think a very large explanation is in order right now..." Rory said.

"Well, we have all the time in the universe! Let's catch up, shall we?" Tenth Doctor asked.

"Yes! So many questions for you! Should we go to a cafe and eat some fish and chips?" the two Doctor's looked at Rose and smiled.

"Alright. Come on, Doctors. Let's go" River said pulling them along with her. The rest of the companions closely followed them.

They all walked together. The Doctors leading the way and the companions following them speechless. The Doctors were deep into conversation, laughing and reminiscing. The companions would occasionally exchange the awkward glance, but that was it. Finally they arrived at a fish and chip restaurant and they all sat down together.

"So, me" the Eleventh Doctor said with a smile. "This is Amy and Rory." They shook hands and exchanged a smile. "and I'm sure you've already met River Song."

"Professor River Song?" The Tenth Doctor asked.

"Shhh!" the Eleventh Doctor cut him off. "Spoilers." The Tenth Doctor smiled.

"So at this point we know more about her than she knows about us?" he asked.

"Well, I do..." the Eleventh Doctor said.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Rose asked bitterly.

"Oh, yes! Amy, Rory, River, this is Rose. My old friend-"

"Friend? Is that it? Is that all I am to you now?" Rose hissed.

"Rose, come on" the Tenth Doctor whispered to her. "You knew things would be different now." Eleventh Doctor and River exchanged a look.

"Let's talk about something else" River said quickly.

"Yes. Sounds good" the Tenth Doctor said. Rose didn't say anything. She just looked at the Eleventh Doctor bitterly. "How about you tell me how you're still alive?" the companions stared at the Eleventh Doctor in shock.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Last time I saw you, the Ood had said that your song was ending... that you were supposed to die."

"Oh, yes! They did say that. That my song would end with four knocks." The Tenth Doctor gasped.

"Master!"

"You'd think. But no. It was Wilfred."

"How?"

"Radiation chamber. Knocked four times to get my attention. I absorbed the radiation saving him and then regenerated saving myself."

"But you were supposed to die..."

"If I had died every time I was supposed to die, you wouldn't be here."

"That is true."

"So, now it's your turn" Eleventh Doctor said. "Why don't you tell me how _you_ are here."

"Oh! Right! Well, you see... in our world, we were invaded by Cybermen-"

"Cybermen?" Amy asked. "What are... Cybermen?"

"They are a race of cyber technology that believe that all humans should be upgraded" Rose hissed.

"Okay" The Eleventh Doctor said. "And how did that lead to your arrival here?"

"Well" the Tenth Doctor started. "you see, they were trying to upgrade all the humans. And I, of course, had this very clever, very complicated way of getting rid of them. And it nearly worked too only... well, you know how they always try to convert us into their cyber leader? We were never compatible. As it turns out, now that I'm human, I'm very compatible. In fact, now that I'm human, I'm just perfect to be their leader."

"I think I understood _some_ of those words..." Amy said.

"So, then I had to find a way out. So Rose and I went into the TARDIS-"

"The TARDIS?" River said. "How can you have a TARDIS? He flew off with it when he left you guys in the parallel universe."

"Yes, he did, but he also left me with a TARDIS seed. So I was able to grow one quickly without any problems" The Tenth Doctor said.

"But that doesn't explain how you got _here_" the Eleventh Doctor said.

"Well, I can't really explain it. Last year there were these... cracks in time and space. Those had created a hole – a gateway – between the parallel universe and this one. So, we took it as a chance to get out-"

"You mean you chose to _escape_?" River said.

"I wouldn't go as far to say that-"

"YOU WILL BE LIKE US. OR WYOU WILL BE DELETED!" All six of them stood up and stared outside to the streets. Crowds of people were running away from the metal men.

"You IDIOT!" The Eleventh Doctor screamed. "Do you realize what you've done?" the Tenth Doctor stared wide eyed at the danger that awaited them.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy asked

"In your cowardice you led them STRAIGHT TO US!" Eleventh Doctor said, ignoring Amy.

The Cybermen marched through the streets as men, women, children ran away screaming.

"I... I didn't realize..."

"Doctor, we need to get out of here-" River said.

"And leave everyone to suffer? Please! We're going to save this world and then we're getting these two _home_ and then we're closing that hole for good!"

"Um... Doctor..." Rory said pointing behind him.

Everyone turned towards the direction he was pointing at. To everyone's horror a cyberman had spotted them. He was marching towards them, destroying everything that stood in its way. It broke down the doors of the little fish and chips store and marched towards them.

"YOU WILL BE LIKE US. OR YOU WILL BE DELETED."

"Yeah, let me tell you something. There's not a very high chance of either of those things happening today" Eleventh Doctor said. The cyberman stared at the Doctor.

"YOU WILL BE OUR LEADER-"

"Yeah... try again, big guy. Not compatible. Remember?"

"THEN YOU WILL BE DELETED!" The cyberman touched the Doctor and set a wave of electric currents through his body. The Eleventh Doctor collapsed backwards. Rory and the Tenth Doctor barely caught him. They all looked at the cyberman who was inching closer and closer towards them.

"DELETE! DELETE! **DELETE!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This was quick, I don't usually update this quickly, but here you go. Please review! Love reviews!**

* * *

><p>"Rose" the Tenth Doctor called. "reach into his pocket. Find his sonic screw driver and then get them out of here. Rose did as told. She searched around in the pockets of the Eleventh Doctor. Eventually, she found the new green sonic screwdriver.<p>

"Ooo!" the Tenth Doctor said as he inspected the new sonic. "This is interesting-"

"DELETE!"

"Doctor!" Rose cried

"What exactly do you need with those screw drivers?" River asked.

"Rose, I said get them out of here!"

Rose quickly helped Rory get the Eleventh Doctor out of the room. River stayed behind.

"What are you up to?"

"Come on!" he pulled River with him. The cyberman, ignored the Tenth Doctor and River and started to go after Rose and the others.

"Hey metal head!" the Tenth Doctor called. The cyberman turned. "Stay the hell away from them." He held the two sonics and pointed them towards eachother.

"What are you doing?" River asked.

"I did this with Donna once. If you put two sonics together they make a very high frequency. It _should_ be enough to temporarily stun them."

"Should?"

"DELETE."

"Temporarily, yes.

"DELETE."

"You ready?"

"Yeah..."

"**DELETE!**" They cyberman reached out to the Tenth Doctor and River. The Doctor quickly pushed both sonics. The most annoying, hair raising, high pitched sound came from the sonics making River Song cover her ears and scream and making the cyberman shudder and then shut down.

"This is only temporary" The Tenth Doctor said and grabbed River's wrist and pulled her along with him.

They ran together through the streets, checking every corner before the crossed in case they came across another cyberman that wanted to convert him into their leader. Finally, they arrived to a red telephone box.

"Alright, let's go in" The Tenth Doctor said.

"Into what?" River asked

"The TARDIS." River stared at the red telephone box.

"You've got to be kidding me. That is _not_ the TARDIS!"

"Yes it is!"

"No! The TARDIS is a blue police box!"

"Well I'm sorry if my Chameleon Circuit actually works!" he opened the doors and pushed River inside.

River looked around in shock. There were stairs leading up to the main control unit. That didn't look any different to the TARDIS she knew so well. Then there were three doors. One was down the stairs on the opposite side of the exit. Another was up the stairs to the left and the third door was underneath the second story's staircase.

River ignored all the opportunities to explore the new TARDIS and instead went to go sit next to the Doctor she knew. He was lying on the floor next to the controls. Amy and Rory were by his side. Rose on the other hand was waiting by the controls.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Still passed out. But he's alive. Breathing and a pulse" Rory said.

"A pulse on both hearts?" River asked.

"_Two _ hearts! I always forget he has _two_ hearts!" Rory put his ear to the heart everyone on the left of the Doctor's body then on the right.

"Um... only one has a pulse... what do I do now?" he asked.

"You're the nurse!" River said.

"Yes, but I'm trained with people who have only one. I've never had to deal with someone who had one heart working and another not!"

"Just give it a good whack" the Tenth Doctor said.

"What?" Amy said.

"Just whack it really hard. That's how I used to get mine working." Rory looked at River. She just shrugged so he went ahead and did as told. He held his hands together and balled them into fists. He looked for where the Doctor's heart was and then struck it as hard as he could. "One more time" the Tenth Doctor said. Rory lifted his hands again and then whacked the Doctor as hard as he could.

The Eleventh Doctor sat up quickly with a huge gasp. He started coughing and wheezing. He looked around confused and then gave up trying to find out where he was. He clutched his second heart and looked up to Rory.

"Dear God, how do you manage with only one heart? Do me a favour, hit me again" He said barely above a whisper.

"I'm... sorry?" Rory asked.

"It's still not working very well. Just hit me one more time!" Rory looked around and then held his hands together and hit the Doctor once more in the chest.

"AH!" the Eleventh Doctor then quickly stood up. "There we go! I can breathe, I can run, I can wonder..." he looked around. "So many things to wonder. Wonder number one! Where am I?"

"In my TARDIS" the Tenth Doctor said. Eleventh Doctor looked around and smiled.

"It's lovely. Of course, mines better, but this'll do. Wonder number two! Why does Rose hate me?" the Eleventh Doctor looked at a glaring Rose and smiled. Rose just continued to glare. "Alright, fine. Not the right time to ask. Wonder number three! Why am I not dead?"

"Because you have two hearts?" Amy asked.

"Good guess, but no. They _should_ still be able to kill me with one touch. Why was this one not able to?"

"Maybe it didn't want to kill you" Rory suggested.

"A lovely thought, but no. It definitely tried to kill me."

"Well, if you travel across universes, wouldn't it take some time to fully restore all of your power?" River asked. "'Cause I mean, it takes a lot of power and energy and difficulty to get from one universe to another. So that means it they need time to fully regain power."

"That would explain why the TARDIS isn't flying at the moment" The Tenth Doctor said.

"And where were planning to go from here?" the Eleventh Doctor asked. "Trying to run away again? Besides, I'm not travelling in this TARDIS. We're travelling in my own. I trusted you with a TARDIS so you two could go on your own adventures, not come back here. We're going to leave your TARDIS here. It will eventually die and lock shut forever. It will blend in here just like you two will when we take you back to your universe. Now, let's go to my TARDIS. I'll also take my sonic screw driver back, thank you very much." He grabbed his screwdriver from the Tenth Doctor's hands and started heading towards the exit. Amy, Rory and River closely followed.

"We can't just leave the TARDIS here. We're taking it back with us" Tenth Doctor said.

"The only way of defeating the cybermen is by defeating them at the source they originated from. Your TARDIS couldn't handle flying there and back. We're taking mine."

"What do you mean 'and back'? it's going to stay with us in our universe."

"And what do you expect to happen to us? Do you want us to join you in that universe? You brought this on yourself when you _ran away_! Now, come on! The more time we waste arguing the less time we have to defeat the cybermen!

"What about the cybermen walking through the streets?" Rose asked. "It's a miracle we made it this far without being caught."

"Well, how did you get past them last time?"

"Two sonics pointed at eachother" the Tenth Doctor said.

"Oh that's good. OH! I got it! Can this TARDIS send out a message throughout the globe?"

"Got a satellite right here."

"I think you know where I'm going with this."

The Tenth Doctor smiled. He tossed the Eleventh Doctor his sonic screwdriver and grabbed the satellite dish. The Eleventh Doctor waited by the door. The Tenth Doctor wired the satellite dish to the radio he had lying around. He opened the doors of his TARDIS and held the satellite outside while pointing the microphone at the sonic screwdrivers. The Eleventh Doctor pushed both sonics together and let the high frequency spread throughout the entire globe.

All around them cybermen fell over, deactivated.

"That was easy" Amy said.

"Oh, no, that was nothing" the Eleventh Doctor said.

"They're only temporarily stunned" the Tenth Doctor said.

"Which gives us a total of..." the Eleventh Doctor said. Both doctors looked at their watch at the same time.

"Thirty five minutes" they said together.

"Thirty five minutes until what?" Amy asked.

"Thirty five minutes until the cybermen gain back all their power, get a new cyber leader, take over the world and win" the Eleventh Doctor said.

"Great. Now there's a time limit" Amy groaned.

"Oh yes" the Tenth Doctor said. "ALLONS-Y!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so so so so so so SO uber sorry about how long it took me to update. Just there was vacation which equals skiing and lots of occasions parties and... oh I've been busy. But, despite the fact that I have a Biology test on Monday I decided to update. Thank you, however, for remaining forever loyal.**

**Please do reviews as I love receiving all reviews. Good, bad... any. Thanks so much!**

* * *

><p>All six of them were running like mad to get to the blue box. They weren't sure when the effects on the cybermen would ware off and they didn't really want to find out. Eleventh Doctor lead the way with his key in the ready position. Everyone dodged the cybermen as they struggled to keep up with the two Doctors.<p>

Finally they arrived to the familiar blue box. The Eleventh Doctor snapped several times but when the door didn't open he fumbled with his keys and pushed open the door. He held the door open as everyone piled in. He turned around and saw River in the hands of a cyberman.

"RIVER!" He ran towards her, sonic at the ready. The cyberman holding River was slightly moving some of his finger. The Doctor looked at his wife and saw the pain in her face.

"Don't touch it!" she managed to spit out.

"They're waking up" He looked at his sonic for the results. "Seventy two seconds."

"Until?"

"Until all the cybermen regain their power. Okay, this'll take twenty to fifty seconds..." He said while sonicing the Cyberman's hand. "Bare with me."

"What are you doing?"

"Isolating its finger from its body so that for five seconds we are able to move them. When I say 'go' pull your hand free and _get. Inside. The TARDIS_."

"And you?"

"I'll be right behind you." Somehow, River couldn't believe him.

"Doctor, the cyberman are rising. In the distance, the Doctor could hear the faint cries of the public and the yells of the cybermen yelling 'DELETE' as they terrorized the streets.

"We still have twenty nine seconds until this one wakes up. Okay, GO!" River pulled her hand free and ran towards the TARDIS. She stopped and looked bak for a second. Just long enough to see the Doctor running towards her and the cybermen awaking. She opened the doors and ran inside.

The Eleventh Doctor was about to go in the TARDIS when he noticed Rose still standing outside.

"Rose! What are you doing? Get _inside_!"

"Sorry. Yeah " she said finally coming back to Earth.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing. It's just... After all this time, coming back to my _own_ universe... I expected this to be just as I remembered it. My apartment has been sold. My friends think I'm dead, so I've got no friends either. You've got yourself another girlfriend. And you've changed your face again. Now it's just so nice to see something that I remember. Something that'll never change. Your little blue box."

Eleventh Doctor stared at Rose. The Cybermen's cries reminded both of them where they were and what happening. He pushed open the door and followed Rose in.

"Doctor, don't you dare do that again!" River said. "You said you'd be _right behind me_!"

"I was. But I wasn't going to leave Rose-" He turned towards Rose to gesture to her. "...Rose?"

"You changed it" Rose hissed.

"I did what?"

"The TARDIS! " she yelled. "The one thing I thought would never change. Well, congratulations! You've managed to destroy my last hope."

"I like it" Amy said trying to make things better.

"Shut up! No one asked for your opinion!"

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Rory yelled.

"Rose, leave them alone. Just sit down and calm down for a while" Eleventh Doctor suggested. Rose stared at him before slapping him. She then stormed off towards one of the doors.

"Where are you going?" Eleventh Doctor asked.

"To the library!" Rose said.

"That's the wardrobe."

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH! YOU CHANGED _EVERYTHING_!" She then continued to storm off into the wardrobe. The Eleventh Doctor looked at his three companions with a pleading look.

"Fine, fine! We'll go talk to her" Amy said pulling Rory along with her. River stared at her Doctor before agreeing.

The Eleventh Doctor sat down next to his duplicate.

"Sorry about her" Tenth Doctor said. "She was just... expecting something different."

"Yeah. I talked to her. Why isn't she happy in the parallel world? I thought she had gotten everything she wanted."

"Welll... it seemed like that at first. She had her dad, her mum, majority of her friends and... me. But she didn't have her adventures anymore. And she didn't have her Doctor." The Eleventh Doctor opened his mouth to speak but the Tenth Doctor hushed him. "Yes, she has me. But there's something we forgot. Half Doctor. Half Donna."

"Oh-"

"So that's when I decided to grow the TARDIS like you had suggested. It was a big surprise for her and we went on loads of adventures. It seemed that our problems were solved. But not really. Only ever when we were on adventures was she happy with me."

"So once you heard about the cybermen-"

"We headed straight for them. What better way to spark our relationship than a bit of danger?"

"It can't really affect her this much, can it?"

"I hear her talk to Jackie. Sometimes she doesn't even call me Doctor anymore. To her, I'm 'Duplicate'."

"But Donna's personality doesn't really show..."

"I try my best to hide it."

"I'm sorry, mate" Eleventh Doctor said while patting Tenth Doctor's back . "Maybe now that she sees that I'm much worst... things'll get better..."

"Hopefully."

* * *

><p>Rose ran through the wardrobe, fighting the tears that threatened. She knew that the Doctor had sent his new companions after him. She hid behind the rack of clothing trying to stop the tears.<p>

"Hey" the red-headed Scottish girl called out to her. "Are you alright?"

"What do you think?" she spat, her voice cracking.

"Well, I don't see any reason for a reaction like that."

"How would you feel? If you had spent two years with him, fell in love with him and then got sent to a parallel world without him. Then, finally you get back into your _own_ world with your _own_ Doctor only to get sent back to your parallel universe with a _duplicate_. Then you come back only to see that you've been _replaced!_ That _everything_ you knew got replace?"

"It's not his fault, you know."

"No? Then whose fault is it?"

"The TARDIS was destroyed" River cut in. "He needed to repair it. He was dying. He needed to regenerate. He met me and fell in love. And if you love him, you'll let it go. As for your friends, I'm sorry they think you're dead but those are some risks you have to take."

"Shut up. I don't want to hear from _you_ right now."

"Hey! Don't talk to my daughter like that!" Rory yelled.

"Your what?"

"Our daughter" Amy said.

"Your _what_?"

"Look, I of all people know what it's like to experience a complicated, heart breaking relationship with the Doctor. But it's worth it. No matter _which_ Doctor you have. Be happy with what you have. A human Doctor that you can spend the rest of your life with. You couldn't have that with _this_ Doctor."

"Oh, and you can?"

"As a matter of fact, I can. I'm a Timelady." And for the first time, Rose smiled. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go see if the Doctors need any help." River walked away before Rose could interrupt her again.

"Well, this all makes sense now. Everything. You guys are _Timelords_, aren't you?" Rose said.

"She is. We aren't."

"But... how?"

"Long, long story" Amy said rolling her eyes.

"So _they_ can live happily ever after because they are of the same species. But I can't."

"What are you talking about? You've got your _human_ Doctor, made for _you._ why can't you realize what you have. He's probably closer to your Doctor than you think. Because, judging from what I've seen so far, these two Doctors are _completely_ different people."

When Rose didn't respond, Amy looked at Rory and shrugged. She had tried. That was all she could do. So with Rory's hand in hers they left Rose to be alone for a while.

Rose stared off into space as she remembered her Doctor. He was a different man to the current Doctor. A very different man. And that wasn't the man she had fallen in love with. Meanwhile, the 'Duplicate' of her Doctor was a close as anyone could get.

So she stood up, realized what a fool she was being, and walked out of the wardrobe. She faced the two Doctors who were eagerly awaiting her. She sat down on the couch that they were sharing and squeezed in between them.

"I... _may_ have overreacted..." Rose said quietly. She looked into the Tenth Doctor's eyes and then leaned her head on his shoulder. The Eleventh Doctor stood up quickly.

"Right. Now that all this is sorted out, let's get you to the parallel universe, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright. Again. My apologies for late updates. I have no excuse this time. It's here now, that's what matter, right?  
>Reviews! Review please! <strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright, why don't we start at the beginning" Eleventh Doctor said. "You encountered the Cybermen-"<p>

"In France" Tenth Doctor answered.

"And they didn't have a leader-"

"No they did have a leader. But we killed it" Tenth Doctor said.

"How?"

"Ms Moore's weapons. Jake had a huge stash of them left over from the preacher's van. We managed to take down the Cyber-leader and a couple of the guards."

"And then they realized they needed you to be their Cyber-leader..."

"Exactly."

"Did you look for an emotional override?"

"They're smart. They learn from their mistakes. It's under maximum security in the middle of their nest."

"What happened to Jake? You wouldn't leave him behind."

"The Cybermen got him. No no! Don't worry! They won't convert him. They won't convert anyone. Not until they have a leader."

"But they'll still kill people who don't listen to them" Tenth Doctor nodded. "So what do they do with all the prisoners?"

"Keep them locked up until they know what to do with them, I guess."

"So they're safe until they have a leader."

"Which is why we left." Eleventh Doctor's head snapped towards him.

"Do you _really_ think you're the only person in both this universe and the parallel universe that is compatible? They will find another leader. Face it. Running away was the most useless thing you've ever done. You've helped no one." Tenth Doctor and the Rose flinched at his accusations. " Now tell me more. Are Pete and Jackie safe?"

"They are active members of the Preachers. They were safe last time we checked."

"So you just _left_ them?" He stared at Rose in shock.

"They knew the danger he was in. They're the ones who convinced him to leave" Rose said. The Eleventh Doctor looked around and then came up with an idea.

"I've got it" he said. "I've got it. I know what to do. We need to go back to your universe. Every life will be saved."

"Brilliant" Tenth Doctor said. "What is it?" Eleventh Doctor just looked at him with a smile on his face. River walked up to him and smiled.

"Let me guess. Spoilers?"

"Yes. Well no. Well yes. For you" he said pointing at Rose and Tenth Doctor. "Amy, Rory, River. I need you to do something for me."

"And what might that be?" Amy asked.

"I need you to stay here and make sure everyone goes with the Cybermen without a fight. They'd be safe."

"So basically you want us to leave you?" Amy asked.

"Yes. There's a chance that we won't be able to come back from the parallel universe."

"Even more reason to go with you. We're not going to leave you alone." Amy said.

"Rory, talk to your wife. You know just as well as I do that you two are safer here." Rory pulled Amy aside and they began their bickering. "I don't suppose I could convince you to stay?"

"Not even a small chance" River said.

"You know just as well as I do how dangerous it is to do this."

"And just like you, I don't care. Now come on. Tell me your brilliant plan. Why is it 'Hush hush'?"

The Eleventh Doctor looked at River and she felt chills go up her spine. It was that look. _The_ look. The look that whenever she saw it she just knew something really horrible was going to happen really soon. It was that look that meant they were in so much more danger then he let anyone think they were in. It was that look that meant there was a chance _they_ wouldn't come back alive.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"If this goes wrong" the Eleventh Doctor's voice cracked just at the thought of it. River held him.

"If there's no other way then there's no other way."

"Doctor, we've decided we're going with you whether you like it or not" Amy said. She quickly walked past him and started to talk to Rose.

"I know that look" Rory said staring at the Doctor in true horror. "I don't want Amy a part of it. I don't want my daughter a part of it either." River walked up to the Doctor and held his hand.

"I'm staying with him" River said. Rory walked around in circles debating what to do.

"What's safer" he asked the Doctor.

"Here. In this universe."

"Then we're staying here. River? Are you staying with us?"

"Someone's gotta take care of the Doctor" River said.

"Right. Yes. Now" The Eleventh Doctor started changing the settings on his sonic and then handed it to Rory. "Should you be attacked by Cybermen just point this at it and press the button. Go to the Tenth Doctor's TARDIS. From there you can call this TARDIS and we can be in communication. Remember, get as many people as you can to stay with the Cybermen. It may not seem like it but that's safest place for them now."

"Yet you want us to stay out of their way." And there was that look again. The Doctor just stared at him with that dark look and everyone knew just how much danger there was ahead of them. "Well. Then we're making the right choice. River. Doctor. Take care of yourself."

"Rory" the Doctor said. "Listen to me. When you use that sonic it will only stun them for half a minute tops. As soon as you get out of this TARDIS run into the parallel one. Once in don't leave until contacted by me. Got it?" Rory nodded and walked towards Amy.

River and the Eleventh Doctor couldn't think of anything to say or do. They just looked at each other and walked towards the TARDIS controls.

Rory walked up to Amy. He held her hand and pulled her away from the Tenth Doctor and Rose.

"The Doctor needs us to get something for him" Rory said.

"Can't _you _get it?" Amy asked. Rory sighed and pulled her along with him. He opened the TARDIS door and closed it behind him. Then he stopped and stared at the TARDIS. Then it started to disappear.

"What is he doing?" Amy asked. She did a double take and then stared at Rory in outrage. "WHAT IS HE DOING?"

"It's safer for us here. Plus, he gave us a job to do-"

"You _let_ him do this?" she couldn't do anything but glare at Rory. Then she looked back at where the TARDIS used to be. "DOCTOR!" she yelled. And then they both heard the marching of the Cybermen. Rory grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him.

"Come on! We've got to get to the other TARDIS."

Together they ran through streets. They walked into three different phone booths mistaking it for the TARDIS. Every corner they turned it seemed the Cybermen armies were tripling in size. In the middle of the street they saw a phone box and recognized it as the TARDIS. They started running towards it only to be stopped by an army of Cybermen. They quickly turned back and hid behind a wall.

"Great. Thanks, Rory. You've doomed us all" Amy said bitterly. Rory started feeling around in his pockets. Finally he found the sonic. He started fiddling around with the sonic trying to find the button before finally turning the corner and stunning all the Cybermen. Amy looked at her husband.

"Well" she said lost for words. "That worked."

"Yeah but it doesn't last long. Let's go!" they ran into the TARDIS and looked around.

"Now what?" Amy asked.

"Now" Rory said, suddenly feeling useless. "We wait."

* * *

><p>The Eleventh Doctor looked around the controls looking for the strongest energy source he could find. Finally he found small one the size of his palm he handed it to Rose.<p>

"Whatever you do, don't let that light go out" he said.

"What happens if it does?" Rose asked.

"Let's worry about that when it happens, shall we?" The Eleventh Doctor said. He made his way to the controls and saw River already starting to drive it. He shoed her away and started to take control of it himself, already starting to enter the parallel universe. "River!" he complained. "You know I hate it when you drive! You never let it make the wooping sound!" Rose's head snapped up.

"_She_ can drive the TARDIS?" Rose shrieked. River said 'yes' at the same time the Eleventh Doctor said 'No'. They exchanged smiles. Rose shoved the energy source into the Tenth Doctor.

"Excuse me. I'm going to go puke" the Tenth Doctor stared after her with a frown on his face. He thought things were okay with them. But no. She was still always jealous of the Eleventh Doctor. The Timelord. He sighed and sat back down on the couch. He then quickly jumped back up.

"Doctor! The light's going out!" Tenth Doctor said.

"Time to say goodbye to ten years of life" River said as she started to walk towards the energy source.

"I don't think so" Eleventh Doctor said. "You're out of regenerations. _I'm_ going to give up ten years. You go... _land _the TARDIS" he said with disgust. River rolled her eyes and moved to the controls. The Eleventh Doctor breathed onto the energy source giving away ten of his years and keeping the nergey source alive.

"Done" River said. Both Doctors quickly spinned on the spot and stared at River.

"But..." the Tenth Doctor said. "But it didn't make the noise." All he got was blank looks. "You know. The 'VWHOOOORP... VWHOOOORP...VWHOOOORP...'"

"Yes. Well. River likes to take the fun out of everything."

"Oh, grow up" River said as she walked towards the door. She opened the doors just to stare out of them in horror.

The streets were crawling with Cybermen. They were all marching through the streets. Humans were holding eachother, scared out of their minds, grabbing hold of their last piece of hope. They followed the big metal men that made no sense to them. They followed them to their doom. River turned and stared at the Eleventh Doctor in shock. He simply smiled and shrugged.

"GERONIMO!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry. Late update. I'm just very busy at school. It's up now though. That's what counts!**

* * *

><p>"Doctor" River said, immediately ruining his plan. "you can't just dive head first into a nest of cybermen. You need a plan."<p>

"What makes you think I didn't have a plan?" Eleventh Doctor asked

"You finished talking." He looked around sheepishly .

"Yeah, I don't have a plan."

"Are you always this bloody useless?" Rose asked, finally returning from her trip to the wardrobe.

"Are _you_ always this bloody rude?" River asked. Rose's mouth fell open. "All the Doctor's done for you this whole day is treat you nice and tried to _help_ you! how do you respond to this kindness? You insult him every chance you get!

"River!" Eleventh Doctor hissed.

"What? It's true!"

"No! Not that! Come here!" confused River stood next to him. The Eleventh Doctor pointed to the screen.

"Is that- noooo! It can't be!"

"It is. I triple checked."

"What is it?" the Tenth Doctor asked already walking towards them.

"OP! Sorry! Already got rid of the screen!" Eleventh Doctor said. Tenth Doctor looked at him weirdly. "But, hey! Why don't we give Amy a call!" he started typing in the numbers to dial before he even got an answer from anyone. After two rings Amy picked up.

"Doctor? Is that really you?" she said.

"The one and only!" Tenth Doctor recoiled as if someone had slapped him. "Well-" Eleventh Doctor quickly said trying make amends. "one of two..."

"Doctor, it's been _days_! What took you so long?"

"We just landed. We may have jumped a couple days. The point is our energy source is still lit up and well. So we can come back! But we only have 24 hours until it dries out. So! I need you to work fast! Get everyone to go with the cybermen! They won't convert them. Not yet, at least. As for you two, don't get caught by them. I know, I know. I just told you to make sure everyone else went with them, but if you two ever get even close to being taken by them use the sonic. It will temporarily disable them and you can get to a safe place. Just trust me, it's part of the plan-"

"So there _is_ a plan..." River said.

"Maybe." The Eleventh Doctor turned back to his phone. "You got all that, Amy?"

"Yeah. I got it. Just one question, what happens if the cybermen get us?"

"_If_ they get you, don't fight. Just go with them. If you fight, they'll delete you. But use the sonic and you should be fine-"

"Should?" Rory cut in.

"That's the best I can do. Now, this TARDIS doesn't have enough power to make another call. If you have any other questions ask them now."

"What happens if you stay longer than 24 hours?" Amy asked.

"Then we stay here forever."

"But you've seen the future River. You couldn't have seen the future River if she's stuck there. So you'll get out, right?" Rory asked.

"Rory, you of all people should know that time can be re-written."

"You take care of my daughter, Doctor" Amy said. Before he could answer the phone disconnected.

"Okay, Doctor, the energy source please" The Tenth Doctor just stared at him.

"Rose doesn't really trust you. She thinks you'll leave. So... she wants to keep it until our little cyberman problem is fixed..." Tenth Doctor said.

"You don't trust him? He's _you_!" River said.

"River, leave it. It doesn't matter. We'll get back. Now, about my plan-"

"I hope it's not just to jump into the cybermen nest, I suggest you re-evaluate your options" Rose said.

"Well, sort of. I was thinking we get into the preacher's van, get some cybermen weapons and force our way into the emotions control unit."

"'Cause we hadn't thought of that before."

"Yes, but now you have two Timelords who can regenerate and keep you out of trouble. So let's go!" Rose and the Tenth Doctor exchanged glances before getting up and opening the door of the TARDIS. They looked around and waited for a safe time to dash out. River approached the Eleventh Doctor.

"Two Timelords who can regenerate, huh?" she asked him.

"Rule number one" The Eleventh Doctor whispered.

"What are you hiding?"

"Spoilers."

* * *

><p>"Doctor?" Amy called as the phone line disconnected. "DOCTOR!"<p>

"Amy. We have a job to do now" Rory said.

"Right. Yes. Our hypocritical job. Tell everyone to join with the bad guys because that's where it is safe while we stay here in the TARDIS where it is _actually_ safe."

"Just trust the Doctor. He knows what he's doing." Amy sighed and then nodded.

Rory pushed the doors open slightly and looked around.

"The streets are empty" he said surprised. And then they heard the screams and the march of the cybermen. Rory and Amy ran out and stood in the streets. They saw the group of screaming people approach them

"What are you doing?"one of the women said. "run!" Amy and Rory exchanged glances.

"Listen, we'll give you a thirty second head start. If you run into them again, don't argue, don't fight. Just go with them. Tell everyone you know. If you want to live, stay with them. If you run they _will_ kill you. do you understand?" Rory said. The woman stared at them confused but then nodded. Rory then pushed the sonic and all the cybermen froze. They then followed the group of people.

They arrived in a hotel lobby where majority of the city was staying. Everyone was yelling at everyone, desperate for an escape. Rory stood up on a table.

"EVERYONE QUIET!" he yelled. The room slowly hushed and they all turned to Rory. "Listen to me. These creatures are called Cybermen. At the moment the safest thing for us to do is let them take us-"

"Are you _mad_?" a man said immediately. "They've killed about half the city!"

"Only because you're resisting them" Amy said joining her husband on the table. "Their Cyberleader is destroyed so they'll only attack if you resist them. So... don't resist them."

"This is just ridiculous! You're absolutely mad-"

"YOU WILL BECOME LIKE US! OR YOU WILL BE DELETED!" the cybermen crashed through the doors. Everyone started panicking, running around and screaming.

"Don't resist them!" Amy yelled. "Just go with them! They won't hurt you if you don't resist!"

"They're not listening..." Rory muttered.

"Use the sonic. It's the only way to save them." Rory debated this idea. He looked at the sonic and then at the crowd of people.

"It needs to charge up again." He said. Amy looked around searching for inspiration. "DON'T RESIST THEM!" Rory yelled running out of ideas.

"Don't touch me!" the man said.

"YOU WILL BE LIKE US! OR YOU WILL BE DELETED!"

"I said don't touch me!"

"YOU WILL BE DELETED!" the cyberman grabbed his arm and just like that he was deleted. The crowd of people screamed and started to run in all directions.

"Don't you people learn anything?" Amy yelled. "Stop resisting! Just stay with them and _live_!"

"Amy, incoming!" Amy turned around and saw a cyberman walking towards them. The two of them slipped out the back. They took one last look at the place just in time to see the crowd of people finally learn their lesson and follow the cybermen out the door. "Back to the TARDIS?" Rory asked.

"Back to the TARDIS" Amy quickly agreed. They ran together through the streets. The TARDIS was in sight and they were safe. They turned the corner and saw an army of cybermen. They quickly turned and ended up skidding on the floor almost tripping on nothing. Rory grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her along with him.

"Rory! The sonic!"

"Not yet! It's not ready yet!"

The two of them ran round the block and found themselves back at the corner by the TARDIS. Rory looked at the sonic then at Amy.

"Stay here" he whispered. "I'll check if it's safe. _stay. _Here." Amy wanted to protest but realized the best option would probably be to listen so she stood where she was while Rory started walking towards the TARDIS. He was just a few steps away from it. He pushed the door open and made a clear passageway for Amy to run through. He was about to call for her when he heard the screams.

"RORY!" Amy shrieked. The cybermen had sneaked up behind her and were dragging her away. "RORY THE SONIC!" she screamed knowing that she couldn't resist the cybermen unless she wanted to die. Rory pushed every button on the sonic but nothing worked. So instead he ran up to Amy and held her hand.

"What are you doing?" Amy whispered. "What about the sonic? Or the TARDIS? Or saving yourself?"

"Honestly? You think that's what I care about?" Amy squeezed his hand and they smiled at each other, ready to face anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, so sorry about late upload! Ahh! It's been ages! So sorry!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, here we are. The Preacher's van" Rose said gesturing to the white van they were standing next to. "Now what?"<p>

"Weapons. And then we go into the main emotional unit and stop the cyberman" Eleventh Doctor said.

"You really think it's going to be that easy, don't you?" Rose said.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Do you honestly think we haven't tried that before?" Rose asked.

"Well, you might have tried but that does not mean that it's impossible." The Eleventh Doctor pushd open to doors and River closely followed. Rose just stared at the Tenth Doctor, not knowing what to expect. The Eleventh Doctor quickly reappeared with a handful of gadgets and gizmos. "Let's go!" and just like that he started running off in the other direction. River still followed closely behind leaving Rose and the Tenth Doctor staring after them in confusion before following.

* * *

><p>Rory kept hold of Amy's hand. He refused to let go no matter how much people pushed and pulled at them. Finally they were lead to big building where millions of people piled in, terrified.<p>

"The sonic's ready" Rory whispered to Amy. "Should I?"

"No. Too many people and too many cybermen. Everyone would just get confused and by the time they try to escape, they'll wake up again." Amy whispered back.

"So, we just wait for the Doctor now?" The Cybermen stopped and it's grip tightened on Rory.

"THE DOCTOR WILL BE DELETED."

"Oh, so you've heard of him, have you?" Amy asked.

"HE WILL BE DELETED."

"Actually, he won't. As we speak he's on his way to your little cyber nest thing to end all of you. You hear that, metal head? It's as good as over. And you know that! As long as the Doctor is around, you don't stand a chance. And there are TWO of them!"

"THE DOCTOR IS COMPATIBLE. HE WILL BE OUR CYBER LEADER. YOU WILL BE LIKE US OR YOU WILL BE DELETED."

"You don't seem to understand-"

"Amy, stop it. You'll get yourself killed-"

"It's OVER you big idiot!" The Cyberman put his hand on Amy's shoulder and held her tight.

"YOU WILL BE DELETED!"

* * *

><p>Eleventh Doctor ran through the crowd of cybermen. Each one of them looked at him and in response he threw the electronic bombs at the cybermen as he ran through. River ran beside him, still trying to work out the Doctor's plan. Rose and Tenth Doctor just ran after them shocked at how efficient he was being. Finally the Eleventh Doctor stopped at a curb. Everyone else caught up with him and stared at him in shock.<p>

"Are you in any particular hurry?" Tenth Doctor asked.

"We've got 24 hours before we're stuck here forever. Now, Rose, Doctor, take this and go ahead. We'll catch up" Eleventh Doctor said. Rose and Tenth Doctor exchanged glances before taking his bomb and going ahead. Eleventh Doctor looked at River.

"Something bad is going to happen... right?" River asked.

"Promise to trust me."

"Of course I will. I trust you with my life."

"Then just remember that I know what I'm doing. I have a plan." River stared at him in shock. She had never seen him so concerned. But she nodded. "Thank you" Eleventh Doctor said and lead the way into the swarm of cybermen.

* * *

><p>Amy closed her eyes. She never expected her firey personality to be the death of her. She knew it would cause her trouble, but never death. So she closed her eyes and waited for the Cyberman to end her life. She thought about all the things she would miss. Her husband, her daughter, the Doctor. Everything. She would lose everything.<p>

But she never felt any pain. She felt fine. She opened her eyes in time to see the cybermen bend over and Rory holding up the sonic. He grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her along with him. Inside, the enormous groups of people started panicking. They didn't know what to do. The last thing the Pond's heard was the sound of people trying to escape and the Cybermen coming back to life. Then the screams began and people were deleted.

"Why did you do that Rory?" Amy asked once they were safe inside the TARDIS.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you not to. All those people. They're all dead now. And it's our fault."

"There's no guarantee that they're dead."

"Didn't you hear the screams? They tried to escape. Now they're dead. You shouldn't have used the sonic."

"What did you want me to do? Let you die?"

"So instead you let all of _them_ die? I'm just one person. That's most of London!"

"You are much more important than just one city. Let's just stay here, shall we? Let's just stay safe."

"But, the Doctor said-"

"I don't care what he said. We're staying here. You're staying safe. The Doctor will take care of everything. Trust him."

* * *

><p>The two Doctors, River and Rose finally found the emotional controls. Of course it was guarded by cybermen. They were completely out of electronic bombs as well. It seemed all hope was lost.<p>

"Why didn't you bring more?" Rose asked.

"I didn't think we would need more. There's no need to get snappy" Eleventh Doctor said. He looked at River and winked.

"Trust him" River said.

"Trust him? We're in the middle of a bloody cybermen nest with no way to get to the emotional controls _or_ out. Pretty soon they'll come after us and it's all his fault- Doctor? Where the _hell_ has he gone now?" Rose asked. River looked around, desperately trying to prove the Eleventh Doctor innocent. Finally River saw him approaching the emotional controls.

He caught her gaze and mouthed to words. 'Trust me'. River nodded.

The Eleventh Doctor jumped out of the shadows and put himself in plain sight.

"HELLOOOOOOO CYBERMEN!" he called out. All of the Cyberment turned and faced him. "My name is the Doctor, and I'm here to stop you!"

"YOU WILL BE LIKE US OR YOU WILL BE DELETED!" They all started to walk towards him.

"Check your records, you silly robots. I'm not compatible. However, would you like to know who _is_ compatible though? THAT MAN OVER THERE!" The Tenth Doctor, River and Rose froze in place when they realized that the Eleventh Doctor was pointing to his duplicate.


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for not updating. So busy. I promise to update at least once more this weekend! It should be done after one more chapter, but I don't know. Sorry again!**

* * *

><p>Rose stared at the Eleventh Doctor in complete betrayal. She tugged on the Tenth Doctor's arm. She was already getting up to run but unlike herself, the Tenth Doctor was still frozen in shock. The cyberman had already spotted him and they were making their way towards them. The Tenth Doctor couldn't do anything but stare.<p>

"Doctor!" Rose cried desperately. "We have to go! Now!" she kept tugging at his arm. Finally, the Tenth Doctor rose to his feet, still staring at the cybermen that were approaching him.

"Rose" River started "I know how it seems, but-"

"You know what? Why don't you and your perfect little backstabbing _Doctor_ go off and live your life together? Why did you have to ruin ours?" Rose yelled.

"Rose, please, he knows what he's doing-"

"Yeah! He's ruining our lives! Come on Doctor!" Rose said, tugging at the Tenth Doctor's arm again. The Tenth Doctor allowed himself to be dragged away by Rose but only barely conscious of what was actually going on.

* * *

><p>The Eleventh Doctor just stood where he was and watched the cybermen chase the Tenth Doctor and Rose. The Eleventh Doctor looked at River who was now walking towards him.<p>

"What did you _do_?" River asked.

"River you said you'd trust-"

"There's a limit, Doctor! You could have just ended his life! For all you know the cybermen could be taking over our universe as well as this universe! How do you know-"

"don't you remember, River? Don't you remember in the TARDIS? The scanner?"

"What does that change?" The Doctor just raised his eyebrows and River understood. She gasped and her face lit up with realization. "We've got to find them!" River said.

"Yes we do! let's go!"

And so River and the Eleventh Doctor took off in the same direction as Rose and the Tenth Doctor had gone. They ran hand in hand as they tried to find the Tenth Doctor.

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory were sitting in the TARDIS. Several hours had passed and not a word had been spoken. They both just looked at each other and at the phone in the TARDIS expecting it to ring and for the Doctor to return.<p>

Suddenly, the ground shook and the TARDIS doors flew open. Amy looked around for a reason as to why it was happening and then the cybermen were there, pointing their guns inside the TARDIS. Rory quickly stood in front of Amy in an overprotective stance.

"YOU WILL BE LIKE US! OR YOU WILL BE DELETED!"

"Rory" Amy whispered. "Remember what the Doctor said. Trust him. Let's just try not to get ourselves killed, okay?"

"I will if you will" Rory said. Amy nodded and they walked hand in hand towards the Cyberman once again, possibly facing their death.

* * *

><p>Rose and the Tenth Doctor ran through a corridor only to find Cybermen at the end. They quickly stopped, nearly fell on the floor and ran in the opposite direction. They ran for a good few minutes before reaching the end of yet another corridor where they found even more cybermen. Again, they stopped quickly in their paths and tried to run in the opposite direction only to find they had been cornered. The Tenth Doctor put himself in front of Rose, trying what ever he could to protect her.<p>

"YOU WILL BE OUR LEADER!"

"Okay!" the Tenth Doctor said. "You can have me! Just don't you dare hurt Rose!"

"Doctor... Doctor I need to tell you something..." Rose whispered

"No, Rose. Don't tell me anything you wouldn't tell me if we weren't about to die" the Tenth Doctor whispered back to her. "There, you see, you have me! No struggle! I'll go willingly as long as Rose is okay."

"WE HAVE NO NEED FOR HER. SHE WILL BE LIKE US OR SHE WILL BE DELETED!" without another word from the Tenth Doctor or Rose, the Cybermen took hold of the Tenth Doctor's arm and dragged him. Another Cyberman then dragged Rose behind.

"Doctor!" they heard a cry from behind them. "Doctor they're over here!" River cried in the distance. With extreme difficulty, the Tenth Doctor turned just enough to see the Eleventh Doctor run towards them.

"You traitor!" the Tenth Doctor yelled. The cybermen pushed the Tenth Doctor into a capsule and they all knew what would happen now. The Tenth Doctor was being turned into the cyberleader.

"YOU FEEL ANGER, BETAYAL, PAIN. WE WILL TAKE THOSE EMOTIONS AWAY. YOU WILL BECOME LIKE US!"

"This is all your fault!" Rose shrieked with tears streaming down her face. "There's no one to blame but you!" the Eleventh Doctor didn't even flinch at her words. Instead he approached the cybermen calmly.

"Actually, you know, funny thing about emotion. You can't just... take it away. that's what makes humans so special. So you see, you can _try_ to take them away, but honestly, it can't be done. Not when you feel something so strong" the Eleventh Doctor said and just like that River knew what the Doctor was up to.

Suddenly screams came from the capsule and more tears streamed down Rose's face as she watched the man she loved die. The Eleventh Doctor walked up to Rose.

"Rose, you have to tell him now" he said to her.

"Tell him what?" she asked.

"You know what. Tell him now, or tell him never. Tell him now, Rose!" Rose looked at the eleventh Doctor trying to find reason to believe him. The only thing she truly found truth in what he said was the fact that if she didn't tell him now she never would. So she turned towards the capsule and held back her tears and braced herself to finally tell him.

"Doctor! Doctor, my Doctor!" Rose shouted. "If you can hear me, Doctor..." She looked at the Eleventh Doctor one more time for reassurance. He simply nodded. "Doctor I'm pregnant!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay. Would you believe me if I told you I was so completely and miserably busy?**

* * *

><p>Rose, Rive and the Eleventh Doctor stared at the capsule expectantly... hopefully. They wanted nothing more than the Tenth Doctor to emerge. They wanted nothing more than to be safe again.<p>

But there was no such luck. The screams stopped, the capsule sealed and the cyber head was now being formed. Rose shook her head and a new wave a tears threatened to fall. The Eleventh Doctor stared wide eyed and jaw hanging open. River turned to the Eleventh Doctor.

"We were too late, weren't we?" she asked. The Eleventh Doctor didn't understand. It should have worked. It _should_ have worked.

"EMOTIONS DELETED" The Cybermen said. The Eleventh Doctor nodded at River

"We were too late" he said barely above a whisper.

"NEXT PHASE INITIATING" one Cyberman said.

"We need to think of another way to get out of here now, Doctor. We have two universes to defend" River said.

"Yes. We need to get out of here" the Eleventh Doctor agreed. "Rose!" he hissed. "Follow us, we're getting out of here."

"NO!" Rose shrieked. "What's the point? What's the point of ANYTHING now?"

"Rose, please, I know you're upset but-"

"NO!" she shrieked again. "Nothing matters. The Doctor's gone."

"WAIT" The Cybermen said

"Rose! Come with me NOW!" The Eleventh Doctor yelled.

"No" she said barely above a whisper.

"EMOTION ARE RESTORING" The Cybermen said.

Rose's head snapped up and looked at the capsule. She could hardly believe it, but it was true! The capsule was starting to break apart.

"ROSE!" The Eleventh Doctor yelled. "Get out of the way!" Rose quickly ran up to the Eleventh Doctor and watched the capsule.

The cyberman head that was being place on the Tenth Doctor was pulling apart. The capsule was breaking apart and the meters showing the Doctor's health and emotions were rising. The Cybermen around them were clutching their heads and yelling out in pain. Sparks were flying everywhere and finally, the capsule opened and the Tenth Doctor appeared in front of them. His eyes were confused and he stared directly at Rose.

"What?" was all he said. Rose did a little giggle and nodded

He forced his way out of the capsule and ran up to Rose and put his hand on her belly.

"What?" he asked with a huge smile on his face. Rose held his hand and couldn't find her voice, so instead she returned to smile and nodded. The Eleventh Doctor ran up them.

"Yes, yes. It's all lovely and emotional but if you don't come with me this _instant_ we will all die!" he yelled. The Tenth Doctor looked at him.

"What."

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory entered a building where there were at least ten cybermen just standing there. Guarding the building. Amy squeezed Rory's hand and Rory returned a squeeze. They walked into a room and found at least fifty people huddling together. The Cybermen pushed them in and they were forced to join in the huddle.<p>

Amy started scanning the surroundings, looking for a way out. She saw a fire exit that was brightly marked. For a second she wondered why nobody else had tried to get out that way and then she realized, they must have tried. They must have tried, but failed. Amy started scanning the room again for another way out and found a window. It was just at the right height that people could easily climb out if it were to be opened. She started walking towards the window and tried to open it but found it wouldn't budge. She looked around for something to throw at it. As long as it was a big enough break, they could all climb out. Everyone would be saved. Amy found and picked up rock and was about to throw it when she felt someone hold her back. She turned around and was about to start yelling when she saw that it was Rory.

"Amy, don't" he said.

"Why not?" she hissed. "if I can open this window we can all get out!"

"Do you really think that the Cybermen wouldn't hear the break? And how many of us would escape before a cyberman comes in to check on us? Then everybody left would die."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Like you said. Trust the Doctor." Amy sighed, but nodded, understanding that that was the best solution at this time.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion in the room that they were in before. The building shook and then another explosion sounded. Amy, despite the protests of everyone in the room, opened the door to see what was going on. To her amazement and complete joy, she found that the cybermen were the ones exploding. They cybermen were holding their heads and sparks were flying. Amy looked around and found no exit that wasn't surrounded by exploding Cybermen. She slammed the door shut to avoid being hit by flying cybermen parts and moved to the fire exit. She pushed it open and was immediately flung back from the force of the cyberman explosion. Rory ran up to Amy and helped her up.

Everybody in the room started panicking. Several started crying, several started shrieking about 'Certain Death'.

"HEY!" Amy yelled. Slowly, the noise in the room started to fade. "We are _not_ going to die!"

"The building's going to collapse and all the exits are blocked by explosions! Of course we're going to die!" one of the people said.

"There's always a way out" Amy said and she looked at the window. She picked up the rock she had before and smashed the window. She knocked out all the glass remaining in the window that could cause cuts then she looked at everyone else in the room.

"Let's GO people!" Amy yelled. There was a second of silence and then almost everyone started charging for the window, desperate to get out.

The first one out was Amy. She squeezed her way through and once on the other end she checked to make sure it was safe. She reassured Rory that it was safe and he started to help people out. Rory would give the women and children a boost to reach the window and Amy would help them get out. As soon as a person got out, Amy would persuade them to run as far as possible. Some of them didn't need persuasion. Some of them would simply run.

The building started to collapse. There were only a few people left in the building, but despite Amy's pleading, Rory refused to get out until everyone else was safe. half the building had already collapsed and the building continued to shake. Bricks were falling everywhere. Floors were collapsing. The building was deteriorating.

Finally, only Rory was left. The building was still falling and shaking. Amy reached her hand down to help Rory up. Rory was about to take her hand and climb out when all of a sudden, the window collapsed. A pile of dust clouded Amy's vision. She quickly waved away the dust and forced herself to look at the remains of the building.

"RORY!" Amy cried out. There was no more shaking. There was no more collapsing. There was only rubble. Tears threatening to fall, Amy called out for him again. "Rory?" Amy burst into tears and fell to her knees. She looked up, tears streaming down her face. She refused to face the truth."RORY!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Wanted to finish this chapter before I go on vacation or else I might end up updating in like a month like last time (sorry again). Please review! Good or bad, I'd like to hear it!**

* * *

><p>The two Doctors, River and Rose ran through the corridors. Every where they turned it seemed that there was some explosion nearby. Every corner they turned they found that they'd just have to turn around. Every where they went there was constant danger.<p>

The building was starting to fall in on itself as well. Finally they reached a corridor and at the end, they saw the sun. They saw light. They started running to the door, to their only way out. To the Tenth Doctor's request, Rose was the first one out. River was behind her. The two Doctors only barely made it out before the whole building collapsed. The four of them exchanged glances before laughing.

They nearly died. Two universes were nearly destroyed. The Tenth Doctor nearly became the cyber leader. Billions of people nearly died. But that's just it. _Nearly_. Despite all odds, four people were able to stop all those horrible things from happening.

* * *

><p>The four people made their way to find Rose's family. And sure enough, there they were, safe and sound. The cybermen didn't even touch them.<p>

"Jackie! Pete! Oh, It's been ages hasn't it?" Eleventh Doctor said. Jackie and Pete just stared at him confused. Eleventh Doctor looked at his duplicate and Rose not understanding.

"Mum, this is the Doctor. From the other universe" Rose explained. Eleventh Doctor just smiled. Jackie sighed.

"You've gone and changed your face again" Jackie said.

"Changed his... what?" Pete asked.

"So what happened? With the Cybermen, I mean?" Jackie asked. Rose smiled at her mum.

"The Doctor defeated them. With love" she said.

"Well," Eleventh and Tenth Doctor said at the same time. "technically it was the deeply ingrained hereditary human trait to protect one's own genes-" both Doctors looked at each other and then laughed.

"Doctor, we don't have very long" River said.

"Very long 'til what?" Jackie asked.

"Until my TARDIS dies. We have to get back. But before we do, Rose has something she wants to tell you two" Eleventh Doctor said while looking at Rose. Rose glared at the Eleventh Doctor but knew that eventually she would have to tell them anyways. Might as well get it over with.

"Mum, dad... I'm pregnant" Rose said. She held the Tenth Doctor's hand and smiled. "We're going to have a baby." A huge smile spread across Rose's face and the Tenth Doctor could do nothing but return it. Looking at the two of them, it didn't matter how Jackie felt about being a grandmother. Just to look at her daughter and see that she was happy was enough to make her happy as well.

"Well, we really should be going now. Jackie, Pete. It's been lovely to see you again" Eleventh Doctor said. "River! We've got a TARDIS to catch!" And with that, the two Doctors and their loves ran off to find the TARDIS.

Pete stared at Jackie. "Changed his... what?"

* * *

><p>The four of them were standing outside the TARDIS, saying their last goodbyes. After a good twenty minute search for the TARDIS, their journey together was finally coming to an end. However many differences they had at the beginning, they were all gone now.<p>

"River... it's been interesting. As it was last time" Tenth Doctor said to River, still a little intimidated by her.

"Oh, Doctor. You don't need to struggle to find words. I'm no different than any other person, to you. You're a bit too young for my liking anyways" River said with her cheeky smile. Rose approached River.

"I'm sorry" Rose said. "I wasn't the most pleasant person when we started off this whole adventure. It was just so... different. I'm sorry." River walked up to her and hugged her.

"You've still got your Doctor" River said. "Don't you ever let go of him." Rose smiled and nodded.

Rose looked at the Eleventh Doctor who had his arms open, ready to hug her. To his surprise, she ran up to him and hugged him.

"You're not so different, actually" Rose said. "I'm sorry." Eleventh Doctor smiled.

"You have every right to be a little emotional these days" he said while looking at her stomach. "If I were you, I'd use that excuse to your advantage." Rose laughed and nodded. Finally, the two Doctors faced each other.

"Goodbye, me" Eleventh Doctor said to Tenth Doctor.

"Goodbye" Tenth Doctor said. Eleventh Doctor snapped his fingers and the TARDIS door opened. River walked inside and just as the eleventh Doctor was about to follow her in, Tenth Doctor grabbed his arm. "Wait, wait" he said barely above a whisper. "What if... it happens again..."

"What, a cyberman uprising? Oh please. I think after a second failed attempt at conquering this parallel universe they could take a hint that it's not going to happen-"

"Nono. I mean... what if Rose starts to hate me again. What if all this is simply because she's pregnant?"

"I think you're missing the point" Eleventh Doctor said. "She's pregnant. With your baby. Your going to be a father again. You're going to raise a child with her. It won't happen again." Eleventh Doctor pat his duplicate on the back and walked in. "Oh, by the way" Eleventh Doctor said before closing the door. "I have another surprise for you. just stay here" he said with a grin, and then he disappeared in his blue box."

The TARDIS started to make the noise it always made. Rose and the Tenth Doctor waved goodbye to the mad man in the box and then waited for a while. Just as he had instructed. And before they knew it, the sound was happening again. A TARDIS was landing. And before their very eyes, a red phone box appeared.

"It's our TARDIS!" the Tenth Doctor exclaimed. "Our TARDIS!"

"Doctor-"

"We can still have our adventures! Where should we go now?"

"Home" Rose said. The Doctor stared at her. "We have our own adventure now" she said as she grabbed the Doctor's hand and placed it on her stomach. "If we find there's ever another cyberman invasion or... some Dalek is invading... then we can use the TARDIS. But for now... let's start our own adventures."

The Doctor smiled at Rose. Genuinely smiled. At long last, he truly knew where her heart belonged. It belonged to him.

* * *

><p>"That was generous of you" River said as she and the Doctor made their way through town.<p>

"Yeah... I figured they'd never really use it anyways. What with the whole 'raising child' situating" the Doctor said.

"And you're sure Amy and Rory weren't in there, right? We don't want them suddenly trapped in a parallel universe..." the Doctor laughed.

"I checked. They're probably out here somewhere, trying to do some good-"

"RORY!"

The Doctor stared at River. They both recognized that voice anywhere. They started running towards Amy and whatever danger she was in. Finally they found her at the site of a building's ruins. But it was just Amy. Rory was nowhere to be found.

"Amy!" the Doctor cried. "Amy, what's wrong?"

"Doctor!" Amy turned around and with tears streaming down her face she hugged the Doctor. "It's Rory! The building was collapsing and Rory was helping others out. The building collapsed, Doctor. Rory was still in there. You have to do something. You have to save him!"

The Doctor stared at the buildings remains and then at Amy. He couldn't save Rory. There was no chance he could have survived that sort of destruction and he was very well aware of what he could go back in time to change and what he couldn't.

"I'm sorry Amy" the Doctor whispered. Amy shook her head as a new wave of tears began to fall.

"You have to do something" she kept saying.

"Amy, there's nothing I can-"

"You've got a time machine, haven't you?!" she screamed. "Save him!"

"You know very well I can't." Amy just stared at him

"What good are you? what good is the TARDIS?! You say you want to help. What good are you if you refuse to use the one thing that would actually make a difference?!"

"Doctor" River whispered in his ear. "you can save him."

"What?"

"Rory's death here... it's not a fixed point in time. It can still be changed!"

"How can you be sure?"

"The cybermen were never meant to invade our universe. If they hadn't, then Rory would have never died. Think about it. You said it yourself when you first saw your duplicate. You said you made very sure that you never crossed timelines. And you never do. this whole event was never meant to happen. Rory can be saved."

The Doctor stared at River and a smile spread across his face as he realized how right she was. He looked at Amy and smiled before he ran back to his TARDIS. He set the coordinates and set the time to seven minutes ago. Once the TARDIS landed he found himself in a room with Rory helping a single woman out the window while the building collapsed. Once the woman was out, the Doctor ran out to drag Rory in the TARDIS. As soon as he opened the door, however, a chunk of ceiling fell and hit Rory on the head. This was the moment Rory would die. If the Doctor didn't act soon, history would repeat itself.

The Doctor picked Rory up and dragged him into the TARDIS. As soon as they were safe in the TARDIS, the Doctor set the time for seven minutes in the future.

* * *

><p>Amy watched the Doctor fly away in his blue box. She stared at River with hopeful eyes. She didn't want to lose her Rory. She wouldn't be able to live if she did.<p>

"Rory will be ok" River reassured her.

"You can promise that, can you?" Amy asked. And then, before her eyes the TARDIS appeared. The Doctor opened the door and gestured Amy to enter. Amy ran inside and nearly cried of joy when she saw her husband, passed out but breathing and alive. She knelt net to him and put her head on his chest.

"Oh you stupid idiot!" Amy screamed at him and then kissed him on the lips.

River walked inside and stood next to the Doctor. They both watched Amy hold her Rory and they watched the look on their face when he finally woke up.

River smiled at the Doctor.

"So, what does it feel like? Changing history?"she asked him.

"This is the last time I do it" the Doctor said. "I can't keep saving people that should be dead. I can't."

"You never will stop" River said. The Doctor sighed.

"Everybody knows that everybody dies, River."

"Not all the time" River said. She smiled at her Doctor. "Not today."

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
